


Cactus Blossom

by Cames4eva



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cames4eva/pseuds/Cames4eva
Summary: Cactus Blossoms are a symbol of lust and sexual attraction between two people. ;)





	Cactus Blossom

“I love you,” Simple words that you betray time and time again. Because you don't love me, you never have and you never will. I know that, I know that because you chase her whenever you can, I know that because you don't let me touch you in public, I know that because you left and you keep leaving, I know that...

Yet here you are again. With pale skin, so lifeless and cold. You look like a corpse. Skin translucent, eyes empty, no color dares touch your body. Sheet white on sheets of swirling grey. All monochrome except for eyes of cornflowers. 

You glitter in the moonlight. It shines on the sharp edges of your body. The sweet cheeks of your ass look like a delicious apple with all red drained from it. Black hair surrounding your head in a halo. You are beautiful. But dangerous. Like the fire running through your veins. If I come too close, I'll get burned. 

But I'm a moth, drawn to the pretty light. One day I will end up flying directly into the fire, effectively ending my sad excuse of a life. Today might be that day. 

Maven always loved being ultra sensitive when having sex. He loved it when I fucked him hard and overwork that pretty bundle of nerves in his ass while fisting his cock. He loved the feeling of cumming so much it hurts and he has thick tears running down his face. 

It's the only time Maven cries. He can't cry of emotion but he can of pain. And it's sick to admit it but I love watching him cry. Seeing his blue eyes water and making him feel the kind of pain that I feel. I run on his agony. 

That's how it will be tonight. My reasoning for coming here forgotten as Maven's toes curl. His breath catches and he chokes out a sob, holding himself together but just barely. He buries his face into the silk sheets, his hips buck. 

“Thomas,” Maven stretches his fingers over to touch my knee. Desperation fills his face. Leaving him like this now would be a crime. Maven's fingers burned my skin. His pale skin white like the hottest fire against my skin the color of soaked earth. 

Maven pleaded for me, he cried and begged and I watched with sick fascination. He rubs himself off against the mattress. I growl. 

He knew he wasn't allowed to do that. How dare he make a mockery of me like that. I opened my palm wide and raised it. Maven stared at me eyes as wide as plates before he nods, turning away and tensing his muscles, preparing for the sharp burn of the strike. 

I slapped my hand against Maven's pretty ass. He squeaks and moans. I laugh a bit. I grab a fistful of his ebony hair pulling his head up his ear was next to my lips.

“Masochistic whore,” I whispered before dropping his body back onto the bed, “need everyone's attention don't ya?”  
“No,” He turns his body facing me but ignoring my eyes, “I only need yours.”

It might have been a lie, no, it was most certainly a lie, but I loved how special it made me feel. Like I was above the lightning girl in Maven's heart, even if I wasn't truly a match for her. 

I yank at his body pulling it close and I press my lips to his. He hums a bit and opens his mouth a smidge, letting me stick my tongue inside of the warm cave. He moans softly as I poke around. He sucked on my tongue, licking at it before pulling away for a soft moan that he tried to stifle. 

He pulls himself together and buries my tongue back into his mouth. I felt around a bit, I know it by heart after so many nights just like this one. I know how he likes it when I lick at the roof of his mouth. How he moans and shivers when I try to stick as much of my tongue as I can down his throat. 

On all of my morals there is nothing as beautiful as he is, I think to myself as I sneak my hands around to Maven's butt. 

I hook my index finger through the ring on the base of the prostate massager. I pull it out far before slamming it back in. He screams and begins to sob. 

“I can't do anymore, I need you, Thom-Thom” He begged for me. I smiled at him. 

“Need me to what? Make you a sandwich? Get you some ice cream?” I tease and he looks terrified, he both loves and hates it when I make him explain what he wants. He loves the power he's handing over to me however he hates how embarrassing it is to scream how badly he wants to be fucked. “I can get you some ice cream, stay here.” I get up, my cock is hard as a rock in my thin silk pants. It's hard to move I need release so bad.

I could think of something to turn me off, something like Elara, or I could just walk around rock hard and have Maven moaning knowing damn well I need him and am in actual pain all because he won't scream like the whore he is. 

I chose the latter of the options. Maven stared at the tent in my pants. He licked his lips, I know how much he loves the taste of my cock when it's shoved down his throat I want to laugh at his hungry gaze. He was so innocent back when we were at the front together. Kissing was such a big deal to him. Now he just lays here and gets fucked. 

Oh Maven, I'm so glad I have returned to your side. To your beautiful body.

I weigh my options, choosing between choking him on my cock and impaling him on my dick. 

Maven decides for me. He snaked his naked body over to me, I watch his soft feet flex as the feeling of the sheets creating friction against his cock. His lips part and I watch him put his hand in the waist of my pants. Maven sighs contentedly as he pulls the limb from my pants. 

"You sure do love sucking dick, don't you?" I pet his hair, the strands of obsidian slips through my fingers like the finest silk.

"My beautiful boy," I praise him, he smiles like the sun. Warm and bright.

He licks at the skin softly, excited and ready for all to come. 

Maven cocks his head to the side, he closes those beautiful blues and let's his mouth hang open. I take the opportunity, grabbing the back of his head I fuck his face. It's our routine, we play a bit, I fuck his face, he tries to get me to cum on his face, I flip him over and fuck him hard. 

Maven doesn't know how to sit still and take it. He continues bobbing his head, licking the slit, and generally really going for it. 

I feel my orgasm building, I'm getting too close to my limits, so I pull away. Maven chases my hips, a thick string of spit connected us. 

"Turn around and I'll fuck you," I instruct him, he does as told, for once. I take a moment to hit his soft ass, it jiggles slightly but is mostly firm. 

Maven takes my cock like a champ, letting it slide into him with little difficulty. His fingers scratch frantically at the sheets. 

I lean over, placing my hands over his, every inch of his skin burns and I wonder briefly if it will leave mark. 

Maven tries to catch a sob from escaping his throat but it escapes as he forces his head into the mattress. 

"Feels that good, eh?" I ask him and rock my hips into him. His body tenses and his breath catches. I can't help but smile into his shoulder. 

"Yes," He starts, I watch his eyelashes flutter until closing off the sky, "colors, Thomas." 

On most days I would have Maven orgasm and then start trying to reach my own high. 

Today is not most days though, today is the last day. 

So I speed up, pushing myself into him, hard and fast. My orgasm builds again, fast. 

Maven squeaks under me, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. 

He sobs loudly as he cums, body shaking, tears streaming, and skin aflame. I follow soon after, too exhausted to hold myself up I crash onto him. 

We don't move for a while, Maven enjoys the feeling of being stuck down. 

His breathing is soft. 

"That was…" He mutters and yawns, "good, really really good."

I let a low chuckle slip into his ear. Silence overtook us both. 

I love these moments, the quiet ones that convince you that love is there. 

Maven's foot grazes my legs, feeling the scarred tissue, yes, love. Love is the past, with hidden moments and stolen smiles. Our future is pain, he is to die, Jon told me as such. 

"When the storm may build no more and the target is in sight a body will be left and no more will die."

Storm I assume is Mare and her anger. Target might mean equality. And the body is most certainly Maven. 

I flip Maven over and wipe him down, cleaning the cum from his limp, exhausted body. 

When he was all cleaned I took it upon myself to dress him as well, taking the fine clothing and hiding away Maven's beautiful body. 

"Why are you doing that?" Maven asks, "I'm just headed to bed anyways, just put me in pajamas or something." 

I can't help but place a kiss upon his lips and then return to removing all evidence that I was ever here. 

A letter sits on the table beside the bed, I had already read it. A meeting is to take place tomorrow, between Maven and the Guard. 

I won't allow the lightning girl to kill my lover, I couldn't live knowing she is the one who took his eyes from the world.

A gunshot is loud, it alerts sentinels of the occurrence. Still, I'll give Maven the gift he had once attempted to give me. A death by the hands of someone that loves you. What better way to go is there?

A sleeping body turns to a lifeless ones with the sound of a gun and the fly of a metal. 

I accept my death as well, guards shoot first, ask later. 

I do so hope that Maven and I can spend eternity together.


End file.
